Lillian
by QueenyLeAcH
Summary: *For the DP revival* Danny regales his fourteen year old daughter with tales of his high school days as a secret ghost hunter.
1. Mystery Meat

**Disclaimer: I own Lillian, TJ, Deke, and any other Ocs that appear.**

**Note: This is for the DP Phandom REVIVAL! Basically, it's a complete re-watch of the series every Friday night. Please see sapphireswimming's "Through Danny Phantom" for more information. Hope ya'll enjoy what I've cooked up.**

Lillian

Episode 1

Mystery Meat

A knock on the door alerted me to the arrival of a guest. I dropped my homework and went to answer it, expecting to see my long time friend TJ standing on the other side. Instead, a surprise of the most epic proportions awaited me. My father stood on the other side, his hair snow white and his eyes glowing a brilliant green. White rings appeared around his waist: one rose upward while the other fell. Soon, his iconic jumpsuit was replaced my his Air Force uniform, and his raven hair was back to hiding his sapphire eyes. "Hey, Tail," he said, using my childhood nickname. It originated from the way I'd worn my hair since I was six; a simple ponytail that typically reached mid-back.

"Dad," I responded, wrapping the forty year old pilot in a hug. "What are you doing here?" I asked once we separated. "You said you were going to be in South Carolina for the next three months."

"I have mastered the art of clean flying," he joked. "So where's your mom?"

"At a school board meeting. They're suppose to discuss the lunch menu alterations, so she won't be back for awhile." Like the smart man he is, my father paled at the thought of my mom deciding what her students would have for lunch; as well as a glaze settling over his eyes, the same glaze he gets whenever he thinks about the past. I pulled him into the living room. "What did she do?" I asked, wanting to hear one of his famous stories of the young Danny Fenton.

Dad refocused on me. "Huh?"

"You only space out like that when you're thinking about your past," I pointed out. "So will you please tell me what Mom did?"

"Your mother did a lot of things when we were young, if I recall correctly." He displayed a coy smile.

"Then to be more specific, what did she do that involved lunch?"

The smile became devious. "You really want to hear?" he said, plopping down on the couch.

I curled onto the loveseat across from him. "Yes! If I didn't want to, I wouldn't ask."

"Okay. It was only a month after my accident. Somehow, your mother convinced the school board to switch to an ultra-recyclable vegetarian menu. Day one and your mother's individuality was making problems. The school bully, Dash Baxter, decided that because he wanted to beat someone up over his lunch, that he would pulverize me, even though I didn't have anything to do with the changes. Suddenly, my ghost sense goes off and I see a little, old, lunchlady ghost in the kitchen, so I start a garb- food fight for a distraction. It works wonders. Anyway, Tucker, Sam, and I go into the kitchen, and when the Lunchlady asks who changed the menu, Tuck throws your mom to the wolves. The Lunchlady gets mad. She starts throwing food and kitchen appliances. I end up getting my butt kicked and when we get away, I pass out.

"Tucker and Sam carried me home, and managed to hold off until after I woke up to start fighting. They stormed out and I went back to sleep. The next day I get to school and there are two protests: one for meat, and one against. They tell me that I have to choose one or the other, and, to my luck, the Lunchlady showed up again. We fought, well, more like I tried not to die and she threw me around like a baseball. So she threw me off the roof of the school and the Fenton Thermos hit me. Literally, my dad threw it and it hit my stomach. Anyway, I flew back to the Lunchlady and sucked her in."

"And where was Mom during all this?" I asked, hugging one of the couch pillows.

"Waiting for Tucker to free her from a large pile of meat that was trapping her."

"Really?" I guffawed. He nodded and I started rolling, my stomach hurting with the effort of pulling in more air. Mom could _not_ have liked being encased in a meat pile. The thought of what her face would have looked like was just too good. A knock sounded on the door. "That's probably TJ," I gasped, getting off the couch. "You sticking around?"

"Nah," Dad responding, rising as well and heading toward the door. "I'm gonna go find your mom."

"Smart move. You staying for dinner?"

"You betcha." He winked and opened the door, greeting my dark skinned friend. We exchanged quick farewells and he switched form and flew off.

TJ entered the house and shut the door. "So did you tell them?" he asked.

My mind recounted yesterday's incident. My hairband had broke and white locks fell around my face instead of black ones. I looked down and my black skinny jeans and tennis shoes had been replaced by a white skirt and knee high boots and black leggings. My favorite t-shirt had even been swapped for a long sleeved latex one with a crazy looking L decorating the front. The entire episode freaked me out and I didn't want to revisit it. "No," I replied.

"Why not? They need to know."

"I know. I just want to try figuring it out myself first. You know?"

"Yeah. I suppose. So are we headed to the Nasty Burger to meet up with Deke or are we going to do homework until Deke shows up here?"

I grabbed my books and threw them into my bag. "How about doing our homework at the Nasty Burger?" I suggested.

"Perfect."

**I feel like it was a little rushed... Ahhh well. Hope you guys enjoyed.**

**Review!**

**-LeAcH**


	2. Parental Bonding

**Disclaimer: I own Lillian, TJ, and Deke**

Lillian

Episode 2

Parental Bonding

The Nasty Burger was an old, 50s theme, grease burger restaurant. I just loved it. Our house was so full of lettuce that I looked forward to my excursions to the NB. "What can I get you," the gruff voice of a friend of mine droned without even looking up.  
"Hey, Deke," TJ said. "Let's see if you can surprise us."  
Deke looked up, bright blue eyes peering through his long, golden hair to look at us. "Meat based or no?"  
"Yes," I responded hurriedly. Both of the boys looked at me like I was off my rocker. "What? Mom's been cooking for the last month." They nodded sympathetically.  
"Kay," Deke said. "I'll be back in a few." He moved on to another table and started talking.  
I turned back to TJ just in time to see his eyes grow wide. "Umm. Incoming."  
"Huh?" I asked, turning around. I was surprised to see my parents walk in hand in hand, and laughing. It wasn't disgusting per-say, but it was extremely awkward.  
"Oh, hey, Lillian," my Mom said, her violet eyes shining with happiness.  
"Hey, Mom, Dad. How goes it?"  
"I just successfully rescued every member of the school board from your mother's deep dark mind," Dad said, earning a rather hard punch and glare combo from my mom.  
"Congrats, Mr. Fenton. You wanna sit with us?" TJ said scooting over. A streak of fear ran through me. I'm not sure how my mother would take my weekly burger. She seems to think that I'm as strict a vegetarian as she is.  
"Why not?" Dad said, sitting in the space TJ vacated.  
I scooted so that mom could sit with as warm a smile as I could muster. She plucked at my black pleather jacket. "I like the color," she said, "But I hope that this isn't real leather."  
"Of course not. It's pleather." Suddenly, I saw Deke approaching with our plates. Hurriedly I shook my head, thankful that neither of my parents could see the action because they were busy reviewing the menu.  
He spotted the problem easily and rushed back into the kitchen. He returned with a salad and TJ's plate. "Here you go," he said. "Anything else I can get you?"  
"Yes," Mom said. "Can I get a salad as well?"  
"And I'll have a burger with extra fries."  
"All right," Deke responded. "Back in a minute."  
I looked down at my salad, stomach churning. "So, Lillian. Who was that boy?" Mom asked.  
I hadn't told them that Deke and I were friends, mostly because of his parent's identities. Every time they were around each other, they fought. You would think that after a couple of decades, old wounds would have healed. "That would be Deke Baxter. He's in a couple of my classes."  
Immediately, their eyes darkened.

"So... Is there a reason why you guys automatically hate the guy's guts?" TJ asked when he caught on to their expressions.

"It's not so much him as his parents," Mom responded. Dash and Paulina Baxter where well known in this town as the beautiful socialites. Well, Paulina was anyway. From what Deke had told me, his dad spent hours camped out on the sofa watching football. A sport that he hated with every fiber of his being, and one that he was being pressured into trying out for.

"What happened to make you hate his parents?" I asked.

Suddenly, Dad smirked. "With or without the ghost?"

"With," I jumped forward, excited to be getting two stories in as many hours. I picked up my fork and shoveled a bite of ranch-covered lettuce into my mouth.

"Hmmm. Where to start... Oh, I know. Okay, the day my dad invented the Fenton Fisher. I had unknowingly gone downstairs to the lab and saw him playing with a fishing rod with glowing white string. It didn't take ol' Jack Fenton long before he told me about it. Naturally, being a teenager, I didn't really care. Suddenly, he gets up and shoves the rod into my hands. It's hardly twenty seconds later when a giant, blue, ghost dragon passes through the portal. It was a relatively easy battle. We fought for a short while and the dragon turned into a ghost girl with green skin.

"Thankfully, Dad came back and I went to school. It was boring." Mom slugged him on the arm for the comment, but I knew that she thought much the same when she was in high school. How could she not? "Anyway, we get to lunch and start talking-"

"When suddenly your dads fall silent and I'm talking to myself," Mom cut in. "They were both staring at the school's beauty queen Paulina Sanchez. The sight made me sick, but neither would relent, so I pushed your dad over to her, thinking that he'd make a fool of himself and learn his lesson. He became a fool when his pants fell down, but he did _not_ learn his lesson. Long story short, the dragon became a dragon with the use of a magical amulet, which had fallen into Danny's backpack that morning."

"Boy was I surprised when Paulina came up to my locker," Dad said, taking back control of the story. "But I didn't have time to say anything before Dash shoved me in my locker and started flirting with her. I got mad and invisibly fazed out of my locker. Somehow, the action resulted in me being sucked into his body and overshadowing him. I made him look like a dork and returned to the locker. Paulina opened it, I fell, and everything fell out of my bag, including the amulet. She took one look at it and was mesmerized, so, in an attempt to make myself look good I told her it was a gift and asked her to the upcoming school dance. She said yes.

"Later, we're at the mall when the dragon shows up again. I throw it to God knows where and it doesn't come back, but I get suspicious and we start researching."

"You should have heard it when he found out that the amulet could turn Paulina into a dragon. 'I'm going on a date with a dragon!' Those were his exact words." Mom had to stop to laugh, and I found myself fighting back hysterical giggles myself. TJ looked about ready to burst and Dad just appeared amused.

"Anyway, I was multitasking. I had to keep my dad from making a fool of me while he was chaperoning – it was good exercise for my new overshadowing ability – and I was trying to get the amulet away from Paulina. I had an emergency with my dad and I asked your mother to keep an eye on Paulina."

Mom took it as her cue to continue. "I followed her into the bathroom and found out that she thought that she was stealing your dad away from me. At the time, we weren't dating, but she thought we were. I got the amulet back, then I got very angry and turned into the dragon. After that I don't remember much."

Dad finished the story by recounting his fight with Mom and how he turned her back into a person. Thank goodness he had brought the Fenton Fisher along with him. "The end!"

TJ and I clapped, thanking them for the story. I looked at the clock and realized that Deke was about to get off work. I had been hoping to tell him about my earlier transformation, but the darn boy was always working. I caught TJ's eye and he nodded. "That was an awesome story, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, but I've got to be going now. There's a show on tonight that I _can't_ miss." He wasted a few minutes talking science fiction nonsense that neither of my parents understood, then he asked me to walk with him.

"I'll be home before the sun sets," I promised my worried parents. Amity Park wasn't a dangerous place, thanks to my dad, but it still worried them if I was out alone at night. I kissed them both on the cheeks and walked with TJ out the front door.

Deke was sitting by his bike, leather jacket, ripped pants, and steel toed boots had replaced his tame NB uniform. "Yo," he greeted. We waved back and approached. "You guys said there was something you wanted to talk about. Better make it fast, I have to get to b job at the box store."

"That's okay. We'll tell you at school tomorrow," I said. At first he looked puzzled, then he shrugged and sped away.

"I think he's hurt," TJ remarked.

I looked at the dark skinned boy quizzically. "Why's that?"

"Your parents don't know about him, and he knows that you haven't told them. Do you know if his parents know that he's been hanging out with us lately?"

"I don't know." I shook my head, wanting to banish all the dark thoughts and feelings that had invaded it. I wanted to tell my parents a lot of things, about Deke and the transformation, but I couldn't. I don't know how they'd react, and I don't like doing things without knowing. I didn't get to be a straight A student without knowing things. "Anyway," I said, striving to make my voice light and carefree. "We'd better get you home that way I can keep my promise."

**Honestly, this was difficult to write... Not sure why though... Anywho, tell me what you guys think. I really want to know!**

**Review!**

**-LeAcH**


	3. AN! READ!

**Hello faithful readers.**

**Some of you may wonder why I have not been updating this story, it's because I have no inspiration, so this story is not going to be continued. Sorry if you were liking it...**

**Let me know if you read this by guessing the episode I was going to use when Deke was introduced to Danny and Sam officially. ^^**

**Thanks,**

**-LeAcH**


End file.
